Aibou
by Sae
Summary: Zwei One-Shots zusammengefasst. Zum einen, Yugis Gedanken kurz nachdem seine Seele eingeschlossen wurde und zum anderen Yugis Gedankengänge, nachdem er den Pharao auf dem ehemaligen Schlachtfeld wiedertrifft
1. Aibous Gedanken

**A/N: **Ok, hier ist sie. Meine allererste und vielleicht auch einzige Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction. Nachdem ja ab heute die Doom-Staffel wiederholt wird und ich die Szene in der Yugi, Yamis Platz einnimmt mal wieder gesehen habe, hat sie mich hierzu inspiriert. Sehr kurz, aber es musste sein, sonst hätte mich die Idee vielleicht Nachts im Schlaf überfallen und mich nicht mehr schlafen lassen, bis ich es aufschreibe gg Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

_„Yugi was soll denn das? Was tust du überhaupt hier?"_

„_Er will doch eigentlich nur einen von uns und ich möchte, dass mich das Sie­gel kriegt."_

„_Nein Yugi, tu es nicht!"_

Yugis Gefühle waren wie in Watte gepackt, doch als er von dem grünen Licht fortgesogen wurde, kam plötzlich die Leere und eine unbändige Verzweiflung kam Hand in Hand mit ihr.

Er hatte Yamis Platz im Siegel eingenommen. Er hatte es von Anfang an ge­wusst, wenn Yami verlieren sollte, wollte er fort gehen. Yugi hätte Yami nie­mals diesen Wahnsinnigen überlassen. Lieber wollte er leiden, leiden für sei­nen Koi.

Beim Gedanken an den Pharao zog sich Yugis Herz zusammen. Sein Koi hatte ihn von sich gestoßen, hatte sich von Raphael in die Falle locken las­sen und ihn Yugi, seinen Aibou von sich gestoßen. Er war erschrocken über die Wut, die der andere Duellant in Yami ausgelöst hat.

Die Einsamkeit traf ihn mit einem Schlag, so furchtbar und unerbittlich wie die Realität nur sein konnte. Sein Pharao kümmerte sich um alle, nur nicht um ihn und seine Gefühle. Für Yugi war klar, dass er dem Geist des Millen­niumspuzzles niemals seine Gefühle gestehen würde. Er würde ihm niemals sagen, dass er ihn liebte, über alles liebte.

Der Schmerz drohte Yugi innerlich zu zerreißen, denn je klarer die Vergangenheit des Pharaos wurde, desto klarer wurden auch seine Gefühle, besonders die für den Hohepriester Seth.

Jedes Mal, wenn Seto Kaiba in der Nähe war, konnte Yugi das Leiden seines Kois fühlen und es machte ihn krank. Er spürte wie Kaiba mit Yamis Gefühlen spielte. Mit jedem Satz und mit jeder Geste trieb er den Pharao fast in den Wahnsinn, denn dieser erinnerte sich wieder an seinen Liebsten, denn er nun nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Ob Kaiba es absichtlich tat oder nicht, Yugi hasste den jungen Firmenchef für sein Verhalten.

Sein Koi sollte nicht mehr leiden, nie mehr, er wollte, dass Yami lächelte, nur noch lächelte. Deshalb hatte Yugi sich geopfert, deshalb hatte er den Platz des Pharaos eingenommen.

Der Schüler musste an das warme Lächeln seines Kois denken, mit dem er ihn manchmal bedachte und es gab Yugi Kraft. Eine Erkenntnis kam über ihn, was auch immer geschehen würde, er würde warten, bis sein Koi kam um ihn wieder zu sich zu holen.


	2. Aibous Plan

**Aibous Plan**

**A/N:** So, da habt ihr sie, die Fortsetzung zu „Aibous Gedanken". Sie ist auf Grund der heutigen Folge von Yu-Gi-Oh! Entstanden. Wenn Yugi denn schon mal auftaucht, muss ich ihm doch glatt ne neue Story widmen. So viel zum Vorsatz „Einmal und nie wieder" _hüstel_

* * *

Seit Yugi in den Fängen von Orichalcos war, hatte er jedes Zeitgefühl verlo­ren. Die paar Funken Hoffnung, dass sein Yami bald kam um ihn zurück zu holen, waren fast erloschen. Doch Yugi spürte nicht nur die Verzweiflung, die über ihn hereinbrach, sondern auch Dunkelheit, die sich seiner Seele bemächtigte.

Eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, das es nicht an ihm, sondern an seinem Koi lag. Der Stein und das Siegel begannen Macht über den Pharao zu gewinnen und Yugi konnte die Risse, die diese Erkenntnis in seinem Herzen verur­sachte, beinahe spüren. Er wollte seinen Koi nicht an die dunkle Seite verlie­ren.

Das altbekannte Gefühl von Resignation klopfte an die Tür seines Bewusst­seins, doch dieses Mal wollte er es nicht einlassen, dieses Mal nicht. Mit die­ser Entschlossenheit versank er wieder in der Finsternis.

_"Yugi" _Yugi schreckte hoch. Er war sich sicher, dass er gerade eben Yami gehört hat und er hat nach ihm gerufen. Eine unbekannte Macht begann ihn mit unglaublicher Macht fortzuziehen.

_"Yugi"_ Wieder und wieder rief sein Koi nach ihm und das Rufen zog ihn fort, fort von seiner dunklen Ecke, fort von Orichalcos. Der Sog wurde immer stärker. Plötzlich fand sich Yugi als Seelenkraft in der realen Welt wieder und sein erster Blick fiel auf den Pharao. Eine unglaubliche Freude ergriff Besitz von ihm. Je näher er Yami kam, desto deutlicher wurde die Dunkel­heit.

Langsam wurde er für seinen Koi sichtbar, sprach mit ihm und er versuchte tatsächlich ihn zu berühren. Doch Yugi war noch immer ein Teil der Geis­terwelt und nicht greifbar. Der Pharao hatte ihn gesucht, hatte seinen Aibou tatsächlich vermisst.

Je mehr Yugi seinem Koi zuhörte, desto schwerer fiel es ihm zu glauben, dass dort tatsächlich der Pharao sprach und gerade in Selbstmitleid ertrank. Ein Plan reifte mit jedem weiteren Wort Yamis in Yugi heran. Er würde dem Dunkel, das auch in seiner Seele herrschte, nachgeben und Yami zum Duell zwingen. Er vertraute seinem Koi und wusste, dass das Licht in ihm siegen würde.

* * *

Als ihn sein eigener Angriff traf, war Yugi endgültig klar, dass er richtig ge­handelt hatte. Sein Koi hatte gesiegt, die Dunkelheit bezwungen. Er fühlte sich wie im Himmel angekommen, als er in Yamis Armen lag, das war es was Yugi wollte, das und nichts anderes. Als er sah, wie sich Tränen in den Au­gen seines Liebsten sammelten, wollte er sie fortwischen, doch er war zu schwach. Er bemerkte, dass er wieder zurück in die Finsternis gezogen wurde, doch dieses Mal würde Yugi die Wärme in seinem Herzen und die Hoffnung auf Rettung nicht verlieren. 


End file.
